


A Tale of Lust

by PinkUnicornArmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkUnicornArmin/pseuds/PinkUnicornArmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are madly in love but Jean interferes. Will Jean be able to able to balance his love for Eren with his love for spoons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is not an erotic piece of literature. Do not read unless you're prepared for your favorite characters to be violated in writing.

Levi and Eren were at it again in the storage room. Jean was off in the corner hiding inside of a box while listening to the events that happened on that day. 

“I like it when you pull my ears,” the roach haired titan shifter said seductively.

“Want me to put my dick in them?” the raven hissed. 

“Yes, oh God yes, fuck all of my holes, bang me in my eardrum until your dick reaches my temporal lobe,” the shit haired boy squealed. 

Levi tried to put his leaking cock into Eren's ear but it wouldn't go in because the hole was too small and they didn't have any lube. Times were rough and lube was expensive. Up till now they'd been using urine from when Eren would wet himself in fear of the towering captain. 

“Shit, Eren, I need to cut it off if I'll fit. Don't worry though, it'll grow back, you goddamn lizard.” 

“No, wait, don't cut off my ear, I have other holes you can use,” the turquoise eyed hormonally raged teenager hissed. 

In the meanwhile, under the box, Jean was oddly aroused. His dick felt like a volcano filled with semen about to erupt. He didn't particularly like Eren, but he couldn't deny wanting to stick his throbbing member into Eren's tight ear. His sensitive part was very angry with lust.

“What hole should I start off with?” the crow enquired. 

“Fuck me blind, Levi.”

“I'll go get a spoon, be right back.”

Levi left the room in a haste to look for a spoon in order to scoop out the feisty brunette's eye, or maybe both. This was a miracle for Jean, because he ate all the spoons earlier that day.

Jean remembered a happier time when he used to sit at the kitchen table with his mother while she used food to feed him spoons. His favourite were the tender spoons. 

The smug-faced french croissant crawled out from underneath a wooden crate to find Eren on all fours waiting for his candy-cocked captain. The sight of this made Jean want to make sweet love to this breeding mare. 

The dirt haired teenager turned to the crescent moon bread man with a surprised look on his face.

“What are you doing here, horseface?”

“I'm here to fuck my mare.”

“What the fuck did you just say to me? I'm telling Captain Levi what you said. You know, I'm his favourite.”

“Shh, Eren, I'm gonna make you my little pony.” 

Eren hopped onto his hind legs to prepare the battle for dominance against this unruly steed. He hoped Levi would make a swift return, because Eren was kind of a pussy in battle. 

Jean lunged at Eren and threw him down on the floor. 

“My dick is gonna be your new umbilical cord while I'm fucking your belly button, just call me mommy.” 

Just as the baguette haired mustang approached Eren's belly hole with his pig in a blanket, Levi returned into the room empty handed.

“What are you doing to my precious cum fairy!?” the leprechaun screeched. 

The fear of the angry midget made Jean feel queezy in his tum-tum. Years of spoons lodged into his colon came out of his mouth and hole simultaneously. 

“So that's where all the spoons went!” Levi pointed at the brie haired teenager.

“It's a compulsion, I can't help it!”

And then they all came happily ever after.


End file.
